


There Are Days

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when no one understands. But love is such a force to be reckoned with ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Days

Art by: Elfqueen55

There are days when you won't agree.

There are days when you won't understand me.

There are days when there is too much noise.

There are days when I need my solitude.

There are days when I doubt you.

There are days when I am alone, even when you are near.

There are days when I am filled with joy.

There are days when I treasure you.

There are days when I am happy.

There is never a day when I love you too much.

 

 

 

 


End file.
